Imprevistos
by AdriWaldorfCullenHale
Summary: Un internado, tres historias de amor distintas llenas de casualidades, locuras y pasión. ¿Qué pasara cuando Bella vuelva a su antiguo internado junto con sus amigas y se consiga con James el chico que tanto le gustaba, pero el que más le hizo daño?
1. Contratiempos

Disclaimer los personajes no me pertenecen son de stephenie meyer

¿Qué hace una chica como yo en circunstancias como estas?

El destino definitivamente había jugado en mi favor, pero quien lo esperaría, ni yo misma lo creía, todo comienza en una coincidencia y termina en un imposible, justamente yo la chica de una vida monótona y sin nada en especial que sea digno de contar.

Esta historia comienza con mis vacaciones de verano, o quizá más atrás, solo que no estoy realmente segura del momento exacto en que fuimos destinados el uno al otro, tal vez mucho antes de que yo me diera cuenta.

Después de ese gran momento que marco mi vida, no creía posible que pudiera recuperarme, yo siempre estuve enamora de James, un chico de mi escuela de cabellos rubios y una mirada azul profundo ,que le quitaba un suspiro a cualquiera, no lo podía evitar era demasiado especial para mí. Hasta que hizo que desistiera de ese amor que sentía hacia él, fue el peor momento de mi vida, es un borrón en mi memoria, porque simplemente lo bloquee y seguí adelante.

Ya habían pasado 2 años de ese encuentro con James y con ellos mi pubertad y mis años poco agraciados. Era una chica promedio sin mucho que decir y había decidido cambiar de instituto, porque no soportaba verle la cara todos los días a quien había roto con mis ilusiones adolescentes, y además que mis padres tuvieron un problema económico y mi colegio era demasiado costoso y debido a lo que me pasó accedí. Heme aquí a los 17 años desdichada y sola por no ser lo suficientemente atractiva como para ser notada por el género opuesto, lo único que realmente me sustentaba eran mis dos mejores amigas, únicas e incomparables, eran tan alocadas y atractivas, nada parecidas a mi por supuesto, estaba Alice que es de mi anterior instituto (en el que estudia el susodicho del cual solo se de su existencia de la boca de mi amiga), ella es bajita y enérgica siempre le digo que parece un duendecillo hiperquinético, con su expresión tan alegre y sus ojos tan vivaces verde profundo y Rosalie mi única amiga de mi actual colegio, es una rubia despampanante, con los ojos azules más hermosos que te puedas imaginar y un ingenio que ningún hombre podría doblegar.

Con su apoyo poco a poco fui superando ese infortunio contra mi autoestima, pero lamentablemente no he tenido una vida amorosa muy amplia que digamos lo que me hace pensar que hay algo malo en mí. A pesar de todo era relativamente feliz, no me quejaba, una familia que me quiere y amigas incondicionales, solo que faltaba algo, no me explicaba que pero tenía el presentimiento de que pronto llenaría ese vacío.

Estas vacaciones habían sido realmente extenuantes para mí estuve trabajando en una cafetería para tener mis propios ahorros y gastarlos en lo que quisiera. Un día, a mediados de agosto, regresando del trabajo iba en el carro junto a mi mamá que me pasó buscando, observaba el paisaje, a lo lejos en una esquina, pude ver a un chico alto de cabello bronce y por lo pronto tenía buen lejos. A medida que nos acercábamos me gustaba más lo que veía y de repente todo pasó como en cámara lenta, nuestras miradas quedaron prendadas por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, la intensidad de su mirada verde me dejó anonadada, pero al mismo tiempo la conexión era tan fuerte que no podía dejar de verlo, seguimos de largo y giré mi cabeza por pura curiosidad y el todavía a lo lejos observaba el carro.

* * *

><p>-Alice-<p>

-Aww, que romántico, todo un sueño de amor- le dije a Bella- quien lo diría en cualquier momento cuando estes desprevenida podrías encontrar al amor de tu vida, así que no nos puede encontrar en malas fachas todas horribles, así que... NOS VAMOS DE COMPRAS!.

-Alicee NOOOOO, no me hagas esto, estoy muerta de todo un día de trabajo, por favor Alice no me hagas esto, te lo pido-dijo Bella

-Si, Bellie Bella vas a ir y te va a gustar, ya lo veras- dije poniendo mi puchero mas potente no se podría negar, nadie se resiste ante mi como que me llamo Marie Alice Brandon- Además, pasaste todoooo el verano trabajando y no te comprarás nada?, te lo juro que si no vas te amarro, te amordazo y te llevo en la maleta de mi auto y sabes que soy capaz Isabella Marie Swan.

-Ay Diooos, dame paciencia-dijo cansinamente

-JAAA, lo sabía no puedes contra mis encantos- dije dando saltitos.

-Señorita ego es mejor que vayamos antes de que me retracte, camina.

Después de nuestro grandioso paseo por el centro comercial y las fabulosas cosas que compramos, obligué a Bella a irse conmigo a mi casa para arreglarla, porque esta noche saldríamos, esta va a ser la noche de mi vida, he esperado tanto esta fiesta, en fin va a ser la mejor noche de nuestras vidas lo se.

Ya arregladas perfectamente, yo con un vestido morado ceñido al cuerpo, a medio muslo, con un lazo en el centro y de tirantes, con unos tacones negros de 15 cm y Bella con un vestido azul oscuro, que le quedana como anillo al dedo fuimos a la fiesta. Ya en ella el ambiente estaba super agradable, que fiesta tan activa todos bailaban y se lo pasaban buenísimo, a pesar de que llevaba como media hora bailando con tipo que me desagradaba sobre manera, al principio no me molestaba tanto, pero Bella lo escuchó diciendole a sus amigos que esta noche me haría suya, qué clase de persona piensa que soy? no me lo podía quitar de encima y estaba desesperada, entonces ocurrió, alguien no vi quien derramó completamente su trago sobre mi vestido. Estaba de lo más molesta había pasado toda la tarde escogiéndolo con mi amiga y zás en dos segundos estuvo arruinado.

-¿Estás bien?- oí una voz, de lo más agradable y cautivadora, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, era tan profunda como nunca había escuchado en mi vida, todo mi enojo se fue por la borda. Levante la mirada y ante mis ojos apareció el hombre más atractivo que haya visto en mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

-**Alice-**

Tardé en reaccionar unos segundos, que parecieron interminables, ante mí se encontraba el hombre más impresionante que jamás soñaría con observar. Era alto, de cabellos dorados y una mirada tan intensa color azul que era casi doloroso observarla, era de una complexión no demasiado fornida, pero tampoco escuálido, era el equilibrio perfecto. Su mirada y la mía quedaron prendadas y después, cuando pude finalmente reaccionar le respondí:

− Sí bueno, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de mi vestido− dije tratando de que sonara a modo de broma, pero la verdad es que odiaba ver mi obra maestra hecha un desastre.

− Realmente lo siento, deja que ayude a limpiarte o por lo menos acompañarte al baño- dijo con un matiz de preocupación en su voz. Me ofreció su brazo y yo lo acepté, olvidando así al tipo que me estuvo persiguiendo durante la fiesta.

Luego de que me limpiara, o más bien intentarlo, salí del baño y me encontré con la sorpresa de que el chico misterioso de mirada profunda, me esperaba recostado de la pared, se incorporó de donde estaba y me dijo:

− ¿Ya estás mejor?-

− Sí eso creo- respondí. –Gracias, no tenías porqué molestarte en esperarme-

− Tranquila para mí es un placer- en eso comenzó a sonar una música bastante movida y sensual-¿Gustas bailar?- me preguntó.

− Me encantaría− respondí con convicción, alzando mi ceja sugerentemente.

Me llevó al centro de la pista y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, compenetraban tan fácilmente y yo solo podía pensar "no puedo creer que me esté sucediendo esto". Estaba disfrutando al máximo, es lo mejor que me había pasado en la noche, ya hasta lo había perdonado por derramar su bebida sobre mí, es que cómo no hacerlo, él me cautivaba enormemente y en eso mi nube de amor se desvaneció me soltó delicadamente y me dijo:

− Lo lamento, ya me tengo que ir, pero ten, por favor anota tu número− dijo extendiéndome su teléfono.

Es una lástima que ya el hombre de mis sueños se me escapara de las manos, pero al mismo tiempo es una suerte que pidiera mi número. Comencé a anotarlo, pero me di cuenta que estaba confundida, es cinco o seis, no recuerdo, bueno creo que es seis, si no es pues se quedará sin mi hermosa presencia, sería una lástima. Le devolví su teléfono y me preguntó:

−Un placer, espero que nos veamos pronto− Y así se marchó y quedé con la esperanza de haber marcado bien el dichoso número.

-**Bella-**

Luego de que Alice y yo regresamos de la fiesta, la cual había estado increíble, a pesar de ese tipo tan irritante que bailaba con Alice, me fui a dormir agotada de tanta euforia de los acontecimientos de esta noche.

A la mañana siguiente mis padres cuchicheaban en la cocina, ¿Qué tanto hablaran? Me acerqué y pararon de hablar.

− Isabella que bueno que te levantaste. − dijo mi papá, Okay algo definitivamente está raro mi mamá estaba algo nerviosa, o era suposiciones mías.

− Hola buenos días, ¿sucede algo?-

− Ehmm, bueno si te tenemos una noticia− dijo mi madre con la voz temblorosa.

Estaba nerviosa por lo que dirían, tenía un mal presentimiento.

− ¿Qué es? – Les pregunté

− Pues volverás a tu anterior escuela y tu amiga Rosalie también irá contigo− finalizó Charlie.

La forma en cambió mi rostro no fue normal, no lo podía creer, cómo podía cambiar mi día de una forma tan drástica. Fue un golpe muy fuerte para mí, porque por un lado podría volver a estudiar junto a Alice y además me acompañaría Rose, pero por otro tendría que verle la cara de nuevo a James, mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

− Ya va, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dijiste Rosalie? – Pregunté atropelladamente.

− Bueno… el internado se había puesto demasiado costoso para nuestros gastos, y por eso te habíamos sacado de ahí, pero ahora nuestro nivel económico sí lo permite. Y no dejaré que mi hija estudie ni un segundo más en un instituto público. – dijo Reneé. –. Comenzarás en este nuevo año allá, ya mandamos la inscripción, ¡¿No te emociona! ¡Estarás con tus dos mejores amigas! – Ya mamá se emocionó, y sonaba muy bien, si no fuera por una persona, fue la mejor noticia de todas.

Dejé a mis padres hablando solo abajo para subir corriendo hacia mi habitación, agarré el teléfono y comencé a marcar el número de Rose, esperé impacientemente a que me atendiera y entonces dije:

− ¡ROSE! ¿TE ENTERASTEEEE?-

− ¡SÍ! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!-

-Pero ya va, cuéntame, ¿por qué también te cambian a ti?

− Porque mis papas hablaron con los tuyos y tu mamá le contó que te cambiarían a tu antiguo colegio, y, como éste era un internado, mis papás creyeron que yo necesito más discilplina y que un internado me lo daría que y además mi mejor amiga también se iba, por lo tanto decidieron apegarse al plan− dijo Rose del otro lado de la línea- Pero sabes qué es lo beneficioso ¿no?-

− ¿Qué cosa?-

– Que yo se que lo que te molesta es que verás al susodicho, pero si ya lo superaste tanto como dices esta será la prueba final, ya verás que después de que te lo encuentres de nuevo ya por fin cerrarás ese capítulo amiga. – dijo con voz de profesora. Solo Rose.

– Sí, creo que tienes la razón, hay que verle el lado bueno a las cosas.

– SÍ querida mía como siempre– dijo con aires de grandeza

– Ay si pues, buen ego, habló la emperatriz del mundo, la reina y señora pues, salve Rosalie Hale.-

– Pues sí querida estas ante ella, ya verás como todos caerán bajo mis redes, uno a uno.

– SÍ sí, eso lo veremos…

– Mira necesito contarte, es algo urgentísimo, pero tiene que ser en persona, ¿será que te puedes pasar por mi casa?

– Si en veinte minutos estoy allí.- dije, y salí en dirección a su casa.

-**Rosalie-**

En lo que llegó Bella la hice pasar, necesitaba contarle urgentemente lo que me sucedió en el verano.

-Ven siéntate, y ponte cómoda que va para largo- ella asintió y se acomodo en el puf

**Flash back**

Ay, por fin mis vacaciones tan esperadas en España, soy tan feliz, de que después de tanto trabajo pueda estar a mis anchas. Esa tarde decidí dar un paseo por la playa, me encantaba es tan relajante recostarte sobre la arena a simplemente dejar volar por tus pensamientos.

Estaba caminando por el pueblo de camino a la playa y pase de frente a un abasto, y en él estaba un hombre demasiado hermoso. Lo observé detenidamente, era un espécimen digno de mi atención. Es que cómo no notarlo, era alto, tan fornido que parecía un boxeador, tenía cabellos negros y los ojos grises más hermosos que haya visto.

En eso miró en mi dirección, y nuestras miradas se engancharon. Yo pasé de largo y volteé a la vuelta de la esquina y él seguía observándome. Por dentro estaba que me moría, que pedazo de hombre por Dios, creo que nunca lo superaría.

Seguí mi camino a la playa rogando volvérmelo a encontrar, estuve un rato tumbada en la playa nada más disfrutando de todo a mí alrededor, hasta que decidí devolverme a ver si conseguía un helado (esto es más bien una escusa para ir al dichoso abasto a ver al estereotipo de mi hombre perfecto). Antes de ir me observé en el escaparate de una tienda, okay todo estaba en su lugar, me acomode un poco el escote, para dejar algo a la imaginación pero no demasiado recatada.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

**-**Wow, Rose, te pasaste, eso es solo algo digno de Rosalie Hale - le dije a mi amiga. – Nunca pensé que llegarías a hacerlo, de verdad Rose, me inspiras.-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero qué querías que hiciera se lo merecía- dijo Rose satisfecha con sus hazañas.

Nos echamos a reír y luego pasamos toda la tarde en su casa charlando y viendo películas y sobre todo Rose estuvo calmando mis nervios, ya que pronto será el día, luego regresé a mi casa.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

-NOOOO, no nos puede estar pasando esto, me voy a morir como pudieron pasar tan rápido las vacaciones, ya empezará de nuevo el sufrimiento y ahora será doble, ya que, iremos a la estúpida cárcel.- le dije a Alice mientras montaba mis cosas en su carro para partir al dichoso internado. No lo podía creer regresaba a mi pesadilla personal de nuevo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, mi único consuelo es que este sería mi último año escolar y ya me libraría de esto de una vez por todas.

-Tranquila Bella, ya verás que este año será diferente, además tengo muchísimas cosas en mente para mejorarlo. –dijo Alice con esa cara de duendecillo malévolo que tanto me asusta.

Ya llevábamos como media hora rodando yo seguía ensimismada en mis pensamientos e híper nerviosa, es que solo con imaginármelo me daba de todo. En eso paramos en un semáforo y teníamos un convertible del lado derecho con tres chicos que están como quieren.

- Hola lindas se unen para una carrera?. – dijo uno de los chicos era moreno y fornido.

- Por supuesto.- dijo Rose con convicción en su mirada.- pero si ganamos tienen que hacer un baile exótico en medio de la calle y en ropa interior.

- Okay, acepto pero prepárense para perder, porque quiero que me beses tu- yo lo miré con cara de espanto y me puse como un tomate, el tipo no estaba mal pero yo soy demasiado tímida- y las demás a mis amigos y no cualquier beso, quiero uno real con lengua, por más de 3 minutos en medio de la vía y tengo derecho a toque-. Dijo con convicción el muchacho y con una mirada de lujuria, estaba a punto de rechazar la apuesta y en eso:

-Hecho.- dijo Rose- Rosalie Hale más te vale que ganemos, porque no pienso besarlo.- le susurré a mi amiga.

De un momento a otro el semáforo se puso en verde y arrancamos, sentía toda la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo, íbamos cabeza a cabeza, por un momento nos adelantaron yo estaba que me moría de verdad que no quería perder. Estábamos llegando a la recta final, todavía no los alcanzábamos, pero gracias a Dios que Alice siempre tuvo un complejo de corredor de autos y en el último segundo los pasamos. Estacionamos en una panadería y bajamos del auto.

Vengan no sean tímidos que ahora es que se va a poner buena la cosa.- dijo Rosalie

Sí, yo quiero mi recompensa estoy esperando, vamos fuera ropa.- dijo Alice, con una mirada sugerente en su rostro.

Por su puesto linda, disfruta de la vista que yo no tengo nada que ocultar.- eso decía pero podía ver en su cara la frustración de no haber ganado el beso.

Pusimos a todo volumen en nuestro auto la canción _Barbie girl _del grupo Aqua_._

Heeey eso no era parte del trato comenzó a protestar unos de los chicos.

Yo no especifiqué qué canción tendrían que bailar, así que andando a la calle.- dijo Rose

Comenzaron a contonear sus caderas de un lado a otro, yo estaba muerta de la risa, las tres soltábamos las carcajadas del año y todo las personas que pasaban por allí les silbaban o les decían "grrr tanta carne y yo sin dientes" o "No quieres que te de una probadita guapo, menéalo", les tomamos mil y un fotos e hicimos un video, estos son momentos memorables para la historia, en eso el chico moreno comenzó a imitar al del video de la canción y cantaba "come on Barbie let's go party", eso fue lo mejor de todo la remató. Luego del espectáculo nos despedimos de los tipos, terminaron siendo simpáticos y al final no se molestaron con nosotras, terminamos nuestro camino al colegio, ya todas más relajadas.

Cuando llegamos me paré justo en la puerta y observé mi cárcel personal, justo como la recordaba. Un gran edificio de grandes portales con una reja que rodeaba el colegio de estilo antiguo, el recinto tenía un aire londinense, sólo que yo lo veía con ojos más lúgubres, ya que no le tenía mucho aprecio, pero si fuera otra persona diría que es hermoso.

Entramos por la puerta principal yo estaba super nerviosa. En eso nos atendió la recepcionista y nos asignó las habitaciones, gracias a las influencias de Alice compartiríamos cuarto, yo estaba asustadísima por mi reencuentro con James hacía ya unos cuantos años y la verdad no estaba segura de que podría ocurrir cuando llegara el momento. Estábamos de camino a la habitación y de pronto me distraje y choque con alguien y caí de trasero al suelo…

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mi queridas lectoras! qui les traigo un nuevo capitulo como verán me trasnoche y todo para complacerlas, espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias acerca de la historia, las quier XOXO**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer**

**BPOV**

Wow que golpe tan fuerte me había dado con esa caída, pero siempre me pasa lo mismo, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me he caído o tropezado, típico en mi ya debería estar acostumbrada. Levanté la mirada para observar a la víctima de mi torpeza y quedé totalmente sorprendida con lo que vi, ante mi estaban los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, era de un tono esmeralda tan poco usual, tan grandes y de mirada tan profunda, que me hacían estremecer profundamente y solo pensé que nada más estaban hechos para perderte en ellos durante horas, creo que la última vez que me sentí así, fue con una mira azul que ya está más distante en mis recuerdos, pero esos ojos nunca me miraron de esta forma. De repente sentí una sensación de deja vú, yo ya había observado a esta persona antes, todavía no sabía de dónde pero yo se que ya lo había visto de algún otro lado e instantáneamente como si me hubiera caído un balde agua fría me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mirando a un extraño fijamente como si tuviera un mono en la cara, bajé mi mirada, muerta de la vergüenza y en eso comencé a sentir el rubor subir por mis mejillas, como si ya no fuera suficiente abochorno. En eso él me dijo:

-Hey linda, se te perdió algo.-dijo el chico misterioso con la mano extendida hacia mí para ayudar a levantarme.

Tomé su mano, aún sin levantar la mirada y me puse de pie, sentía demasiada vergüenza él había caído en cuenta de que lo había estado observando con cara de loca durante mucho rato, en estos momentos creo que Alice tenía razón cuando decía que seguramente de bebé mis padres me dejaron caer y por eso era tan torpe.

-Ehmm…- comencé a divagar cuando fui a responderle, porque levanté la mirada y me di cuenta de donde lo había visto, era el chico de la esquina esto tiene que ser el destino, este tipo de cosas simplemente no suelen suceder, y de un momento a otro comencé a hiperventilar, este hombre poseía demasiada belleza todavía más allá de sus ojos él era simple y completamente perfecto en todos los ámbitos, cálmate Bella, me golpeé mentalmente y me traté de recomponer para responderle.- Yo… yo lo siento, no era mi intención chocar contigo, estaba un poco distraída y...- dije con voz temblorosa, tratando de justificarme.

- No hay problema, puedes chocarme y observarme cuando quieras, hay suficiente para todas.- dijo guiñándome un ojo y soltando un besito al aire con aires de arrogancia. Está bien ya se pasó no lo toleraré, esta es la clase de actitud que tendría James y no lo soportaré de nuevo acabando de llegar a este infierno de colegio otra vez, sabiendo que James todavía ronda por aquí, no después de que yo decidí que cambiaría de actitud, me lo debo a mi misma basta de la Bella tímida y condescendiente.

- Pues yo creo que no estaría muy a gusto si eres tú con quien choco.- dije totalmente molesta y decidida con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho matándolo con la mirada.

-Wow, gatita no me aruñes todavía que ni si quiera hemos comenzado a pelear.- dijo en tono burlón.- Tranquila, tranquila, cálmate, siento que te lo tomaras así, era una broma, aunque la verdad no me arrepiento de que seas tú quien me observe o choque, a diferencia de ti que parece que te molesto.- dijo levantando una ceja de forma interrogativa y semblante relajado.

- No, lo siento, no me molestas, es sólo que… ufff no ha sido un buen día, lamento haberla pagado contigo.- digo algo avergonzada, este chico debe de pensar que soy una loca bipolar.

- Basta de lamentos, ha sido un malentendido es todo, dejémoslo atrás.- dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa torcida, creo que las propagandas de dentífricos se quedaron cortas, esta es la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que jamás haya observado, creo que este chico debería ser actor o algo parecido, parece sacado de Hollywood, es demasiado hermoso, daría la talla perfecta para ser famoso.

- Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? - dije viéndolo a los ojos pero cuidándome de no perderme demasiado en ellos.

- Edward Cullen, para servirle bella dama.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y con un tono burlón en la última frase. Con gusto lo tomaría como súbito, que cosas digo Dios, me ruboricé ante el pensamiento y traté de esconderlo lo mejor que pude.

-Bella Swan, para tropezarlo noble caballero.- dije extendiendo mi mano, él rió ante mi comentario y se inclinó y beso mi mano, como si estuviéramos en otra época en donde si se hacía esto, y realizó el movimiento con tal elegancia, como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo y delicadeza como si me fuera a romper con un solo movimiento brusco.

- Lo repito, para lo que quiera.- dijo Edward, con una mirada seductora y pícara, ahora sí que me va a dar un ataque, sentí una punzada en mi estómago y me ruboricé, como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida, toda esta experiencia es nueva para mi, que hombre el que tengo en frente no podría ser más sexy aunque quisiera, creo que debe tener a medio mundo rendido ante sus pies.

-Bueno, dulce princesa debo seguir con mi camino, nos veremos pronto.- dijo Edward guiñándome un ojo. Me sentí desfallecer, Bella contrólate, oh no las hormonas terminarán matándome y además moriré también de hipertensión este chico hace que se me acelere el pulso demasiado.

Luego de unos instantes en que me logre medio recomponer, recogí mis maletas y seguí mi camino, como autómata, sin estar realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. Entre a nuestra habitación y cerré la puerta e inmediatamente después de trancarla tras de mi, me deslicé al piso y quedé sentada como lela ida en mis pensamientos y con la mirada perdida, recordando a tal espécimen, que debe ser no más que una simple ilusión.

-¿En dónde estabas?- dijo Alice, emanando una gran curiosidad por saber la causa de mi actitud, ella era muy buena con la intuición estaba segura de que algo me había sucedido además que mi cara lo debía revelar todo, yo era como un libro abierto, o eso me suelen decir.

-Cre…¡Creo que acabo de conocer al hombre más perfecto de la existencia!- chillé con una mirada ensoñadora

-Ya va ¡¿Cómo es eso? Quiero saber la historia con lujo de detalles.- dijo Alice dando brinquitos por la habitación, como la duendecilla que es, de verdad que a esta chica nunca se le acababan las energías.

-Desembucha Isabella Marie.- dijo Rose con su cara de habla o te golpeo, será mejor que lo vaya contando sino quiero tener un buen moretón en mi delicada piel, mejor no hacer enfadar a Rose.

-Bueno…- y comencé a contarles la historia y a medida que les contaba mi conversación con Edward, iban los chillidos en aumento, espero que nuestros vecinos nos vayan a soportar próximamente, porque esto era solo una probadita de los escándalos que hacemos y estoy segura de que no será la última vez que lo hagamos. Luego de que relatara todo desempacamos las maletas y quedamos super agotadas del viaje y de lo que había ocurrido en el día y acabamos durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos para ir a desayunar a la cafetería de la cárcel, hoy comenzaban las actividades escolares y no nos podíamos dar el lujo de llegar tarde, pero como siempre fue super difícil despertar a Rose, parece una osa hibernando y nos costó mucho trabajo sacarla de la cama. Entramos en la estancia a tomar nuestra comida, cuando de pronto, observé a lo lejos lo que podía ser tanto mi salvación como perdición…James.

Su melena rubia seguía tan acomodada y a la vez perfectamente despeinada como siempre, aún llevaba ese andar que denotaba superioridad tan característico en su persona y esa belleza innata en él, aunque los años hayan pasado su esencia sigue siendo la misma, rey del instituto y extremadamente hermoso físicamente, no podría decir lo mismo de la parte psicológica, yo estaba en shock después de tantos años sin verlo, fue un poco más duro el impacto de lo que en realidad imaginaba, Alice al darse cuenta de que me detuve inconscientemente debido a la conmoción, siguió mi mirada e inmediatamente me tomó del brazo para alejarnos de allí por un momento.

-Bells yo sé que es difícil, pero necesito que me escuches ¿está bien?- dijo Rose con preocupación en todo su rostro, yo asentí cuidadosamente, estaba muy asustada temía caer ante el pánico de revivir malos recuerdos de mi pasado y sucumbir ante ellos.- En este momento necesito que seas sumamente fuerte, más fuerte de lo que has sido todos estos años y le demuestres a ese imbécil lo poco que te importa su presencia, necesito que ese sentimiento se adueñe de ti ¿está bien?- volví a asentir, pero esta vez con mucha más convicción debido a las palabra de aliento de mi amiga, ya llevo muchos años esperando este momento y la verdad es que ya me sentía completamente preparad, había imaginado tantas veces este momento en mi cabeza, que pareciera que ya lo hubiera vivido antes.

En eso retomamos nuestro camino y nos formamos para pedir la comida. Ya sentadas en la mesa, yo seguía observando a la persona que más he odiado y amado a la vez, y en eso se percató de mi presencia, me dio una mirada de reconocimiento y comenzó a levantarse en nuestra dirección junto con su banda de inútiles supuestos amigos, aunque debería más bien decir que son sus perritos falderos. Yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa a medida que avanzaba, pero esta vez no dejaría que me tomaran los nervios por completo. Se paró justo en frente de mi, está muchísimo más apuesto de lo que lo recordaba y verlo de cerca y de lejos no es lo mismo.

-Bellie Bellita, corazón nos volvemos a encontrar, que grata sorpresa, no sabía que volverías para alegrarme la estancia.- dijo James, con su típico semblante de arrogancia y superioridad.

-No puedo decir los mismo, por mi parte, veo que no has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo imbécil y charlatán de siempre, por lo que veo, ¿no?- no sabía de donde salieron esas palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca sin aviso alguno y algo más allá de mi conocimiento tomó posesión de mí y de mi cuerpo, me alegraba y Alice y Rosalie me observaron orgullosas

-Y yo veo que sigues siendo la misma chiquilla insegura, aunque debo decir que has cambiado para bien, Bellita no estás nada mal, por lo que veo este par de añitos fuera de mis dominios te han sentado bien, hasta ya tienes algo de "curvas", si es que pueden llamárseles así.-comenzó a reírse y chocar las manos con sus amigos, mientras algunos de ellos susurraban –jajaja, poca cosa.- y yo sentía que algo se rompía dentro de mí, es tan cruel como lo recordaba, pero ya yo no era una chiquilla tonta y manipulable que él conocía, ya no más.

-Ah, pues si te parezco tan desagradable e insegura y poca cosa como tú dices, porque no desapareces de mi vista para ya no causarle más molestias a su excelencia.- dije sacando toda la furia que había dentro de mí y levantándome de mi asiento, en ese preciso instante sonó la campana llamando al inicio de las clases.

-Ah, salvada por la campana linda, dejaremos esta conversación para después, tenemos muchas cosas que retomar y conversar o no bebé?- dijo tomando mi barbilla con su mano y yo me la sacudí de un sopetón y él se dio la vuelta riendo y se fue con sus amigos a para tomar su camino para su siguiente clase.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más espero que sea de su agrado :)**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**ROSEPOV**

Estoy tan cansada, creo que me saldrán arrugas por su culpa, ya les he dicho mil y un veces a Alice y Bella que no pueden interrumpir mi sueño de belleza, es crucial para mantener mi imagen y además que atenta contra mi buen humor, esas horas de sueño son necesarias para mí, pero bueno, no me puedo quejar estoy orgullosa de Bella, a pesar de todo supo cómo defenderse sola del cretino de James y tuve la oportunidad de verla en acción, eso me hace realmente feliz, ya que, por fin estoy viendo una mejoría en mi amiga, después de que Al y yo la recogiéramos pedazo a pedazo después de que él la lastimara de esa manera, por lo pronto se quedarán las cosas así, pero no por mucho tiempo, no permitiré que ese imbécil la vuelva a dañar, no bajo ni presencia.

Alice, Bella y yo tomamos nuestro rumbo hacia las clases que nos asignaron, en este momento tocaba una electiva, que rara es esta escuela, en mi anterior instituto no nos daban a escoger nada, todo esto es nuevo para mí, así que terminamos por separarnos. Bella se decidió por clases de literatura inglesa, esa niña de verdad que ama la lectura y sobre todo la clásica, era de esperarse que la escogiera, pero por las tardes la obligamos a tomar clases de danza como actividad extracurricular, un poco irónico, pero creo que la ayudará con eso del equilibrio, realmente Alice y yo queríamos eso para ella, aunque no opuso mucha resistencia, porque sabemos que en el fondo ella ama el baile, a veces la cachamos a escondidas moviéndose un poco por su cuarto cuando cree que está sola, además creemos que es necesario para ella, para que esté más consciente de su cuerpo y se sienta más confiada consigo misma. Alice optó por el taller de diseño, era de esperarse es su deporte favorito, a parte de la equitación, que la realizaba por las tardes después de las actividades escolares, algo rara la combinación por cierto, pero ella dice que le encanta escoger la ropa de cuando monta y este deporte mantiene su forma, aparte que ella ama a los caballos, siente una especie de obsesión hacia ellos, son como sus hijos. Yo, en cambio era un poco más anti deportiva, así que como electiva tomé, clases de estudios internacionales y ciencias políticas, que me ayudaría con mi cultura, además de que yo amo los temas actuales y los relacionados con el liderazgo, lo sé mis ambiciones son un poco elevadas y por las tardes opté por el taller de teatro, una actividad un poco más relajada y que me ayudaría con mi dicción, además que amo ponerme en los zapatos de otros personajes y épocas, es tan apasionante representar otra persona en diferentes situaciones, esta escuela es de ensueño, bueno si dejamos de lado las materias obligatorias que son las convencionales, las electivas nada más las tomábamos los lunes y viernes.

Iba caminando por el pasillo ya cerca de mi salón de clases, habitación 111 según el papel que tenía en la mano junto con el mapa del colegio, de pronto se me cayó mi pluma de la suerte al piso, estaba agachada a punto de recogerla cuando una mano se me adelantó. Levanté la vista cuando…

-Tu… tu ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- gritamos los dos al unísono, oh no mi suerte no podría empeorar más, en eso todos los recuerdos de este verano volvieron a mi cabeza.

**Flash back**

Terminé de acomodarme en frente del escaparate de esa tienda en España y retomé mi rumbo con paso decidido, me apoyé contra una baranda que estaba junto a la playa y me dediqué a observar un poco al chico del abasto, de verdad que tenía cierto encanto y carisma en sus movimientos, de nuevo levantó su mirada y volvió a mirarme detenidamente de arriba abajo, sin dejar ningún detalle de lado, me sentía realmente escaneada por él y eso me alagaba, ¿está haciendo más calor o solo es mi imaginación?. Bueno ya basta de perder el tiempo y tomemos cartas en el asunto, me dije a mi misma, así que comencé a caminar con ciertos aires de supermodelo contoneando mis caderas de un lado a otro, mejor ser una mujer segura y decidida para que me note realmente. Llegué a mi destino y el chico no paraba de mirarme, yo estaba muerta de la risa y nerviosa a la vez por dentro, tomé compostura y me incliné ligeramente hacia adelante sobre el mostrador y dije:

-¿Me das un helado de chocolate, por favor?.- dije con mi voz más seductora, él mantenía su mirada en mi escote y eso me molestaba un poco así que lo tomé de la barbilla y le dije.- Ojos arriba grandulón, es de mala educación mirar en lugares indebidos.-dije manteniendo sus ojos enganchados en los míos y tenía una mirada burlona en su cara, nos mantuvimos en la misma posición y me dijo:

-Lo siento linda, pero tanta belleza me tenía abrumado.- dijo tomando delicadamente mi mano y depositando un beso en ella, juguetonamente, que charlatán es, pensé mirándolo con expresión expectante, como quien no quiere la cosa. Se dio la vuelta para tomar mi helado y salió del mostrador para entregármelo, me dio el helado, y como ya no estaba detrás del aparador me permitió tener una mejor vista de su persona y pude detallarlo con más detenimiento. Él era alto y fornido, justo como me gustan, pero tenía facciones suaves que emanaba un aire juguetón.

-Así que ahora mismo es mi descanso ¿Quisieras dar un paseo por la playa conmigo?- dijo el chico, asentí, no perdía nada, además no iba mal acompañada a mi parecer, el dejó su delantal detrás del mostrador y comenzamos a caminar por la playa, era un día realmente hermoso no había tanta gente en la playa y el Sol era realmente acogedor.- Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Rosalie ¿cuál es el tuyo?.- dije con una mirada interrogativa

-Emmet, con que Rosalie ¿Eh? Lindo nombre.- dijo en un tono pícaro y guiñándome un ojo. Seguimos caminando y hablando de cualquier cosa, realmente este chico me caía muy bien, hacía un montón de chistes y de verdad que era realmente cómico, me sentía a gusto a su lado, me proporcionaba una gran calidez y la verdad con poca gente me siento tan cómoda así de fácil como él lo hacía ver. Luego de un rato comenzó a hacerme chistes sobre las rubias y empecé a molestarme, odio cuando la gente hace eso, condenan a todas las rubias de tontas, porque hay algunas plásticas que no tienen más que un maní en su cabeza, pero yo no tengo ni un pelo de hueca, para nada y por eso utilizaré mi ingenio para darle su merecido, nadie se mete conmigo si quiere salir vivo del encuentro.

-Así que te hacen gracia los chistes sobre rubias y te encantan las rubias ¿no es cierto? Tanto que te las comerías una a una.- dije con una expresión de ingenio y altivez, no dejaría a este tipo mofarse de mí tan fácilmente.

-Sí me gustan, pero sólo te comería a ti, yo soy un tipo selectivo, que divertido es molestarte, me encanta ver la expresión de tu cara cuando te enojas, es demasiado graciosa.- dijo mofándose con un tono casual y ese semblante tan relajado que poseía, pero a la vez con una sutil mirada seductora.

-Ah, ¿sí? Te encanta verme enojada y te encantaría comerme? Pues cómete esta.- le dije embarrado mi helado en su cara, comencé a reír como una desquiciada la expresión de su cara era muy cómica, mucho mejor, ya me sentía un poco más realizada, se lo merecía nadie se ríe a costillas de Rosalie Hale, que quede muy claro, conmigo no se juega.

-Con que te da mucha risa no? Por qué no me das un besito aquí.- y se abalanzó sobre mí.

Comenzamos a forcejear y él me tenía en sus brazos y yo comencé a chillar que no que yo nunca besaría a un tipo como él, que no estaba a mi altura, que yo era mucha mujer para él y a parte que yo no besaba a cualquiera y menos si estaba tan pegajoso y asquerosamente embarrado en chocolate. Por una cosa u otra terminamos cayendo al suelo durante el forcejeo y él quedó sobre mí. En ese instante con la caída del atardecer, los colores en el cielo se tornaron de un tono anaranjado sumamente bello, este resplandor hizo que su rostro se viera aún más hermoso a pesar de que estaba totalmente embarrado de helado, la verdad es que no sabía cómo eso era posible, todo me parecía tan irreal. Aun sobre mí, él me miraba con ojos de deseo y su mirada se dirigía de mis labios a mi ojos simultáneamente, ese simple gesto hacía que tuviera demasiados deseos de tomar esos carnosos labios entre los míos, su aliento pegaba contra mi rostro y yo deseaba probar su sabor, cerré los ojos y entre abrí mis labios dispuesta a besarlo, cuando de repente pasó demasiado tiempo sin que yo sintiera nada.

-No y que no besarías a alguien tan sucio y cualquiera como yo, que no estaba "a tu altura" como para eso- dijo con una mirada triunfal y de autosuficiencia en su rostro.- Por lo visto señorita creo que se miente a usted misma eso está muy mal de su parte, porque sus actos no justifican a sus palabras, por lo que es algo incongruente, por lo que veo sí besarías a un extraño pegajoso, sabes que me deseas preciosa.- dijo sonriendo con arrogancia y guiñándome el ojo. Agh no lo soporto más a mi ¡Nadie! Pero ¡Nadie¡ me las juega así, estaba muriendo de la rabia, así que no soporte por más tiempo tenerlo arriba mío y le di su merecido rodillazo en las partes bajas y me lo quité de encima.

-Eso es para que aprendas que nadie juga conmigo sin salir ileso en el intento, no te soporto más hasta nunca y a mí nadie me llama incongruente.- y me marche dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

**Fin del Flash back**

-Lo mismo que tu asisto a esta escuela y como verás ya voy tarde, así que hasta luego.- respondí apresuradamente y casi que huyendo hacia mi clase, dejando a un Emmet anonadado atrás. Tenía demasiado cansancio mental en estos momentos como para entablar una conversación con Emmet, de verdad que él me volvía loca, no sabía por qué tenía esa capacidad tan extraña de revolucionar todos mis pensamientos, además que no volvería a caer bajo sus encantos me negaba a que volviera a suceder lo mismo, yo no soy de las que se dejan pisotear.

Llegué a mi clase de ciencias políticas y estudios internacionales y tomé asiento solo para darme cuenta de que él también tomaba este curso y que se sentó unas filas más delante de mí, me miraba de reojo, percibía en su mirada como si estuviera planeando algo, esto no podía ser posible yo jamás pensaría que Emmet es esa clase de chicos que se interesan por la política y el mundo actual lo veía más parte del equipo de lucha que un chico intelectual, mi suerte no podía ser peor, no me apetecía verlo en estos momentos no sabría si me podría resistir ante él.

La clase dio comienzo y el profesor nos mandó a realizar un debate y Emmet y yo quedamos en posiciones contrarias con respecto al tema asignado, el punto de esta actividad era que supiésemos defender una posición en específico con todas las habilidades de negociación sin tomar en cuenta nuestras opiniones personales. A medida que pasaba el debate estaba más y más sorprendida por la actitud que él había tomado, era un oponente fuerte y tenía una gran habilidad de convencimiento, pero yo no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, algo innato en mí era la convicción y perseverancia y debido a ello terminé ganando el debate. Al salir me crucé con Emmet y me dijo:

-Buena esa compañera, me venciste dignamente, pero esto no ha terminado, apenas estamos comenzando, te daré la revancha.- dijo guiñándome un ojo con cierto grado de astucia. Así que caí en cuenta que seríamos eternos rivales próximamente.- Game on, preciosa.- y se fue dejándome en estado shock a las puertas del salón, cada vez entendía menos a este chico, realmente me volverá loca, pero no por eso significa que yo no daría todo de mi para vencerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**BPOV **

Tenía encima demasiadas emociones encontradas, que ni yo misma lograba comprender en su mayoría luego de ese encuentro con James, él era justo como lo recordaba sólo que ahora tenía facciones un poco más maduras, le sentaron muy bien los años, sus músculos estaban más tonificados y portaba una espalda más ancha de lo que recordaba, a pesar de que me cueste admitirlo, seguía siendo tan atractivo como siempre, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su persona como tal, digamos que él tiene el coeficiente intelectual de un niño de cinco años. Por otra parte me siento muy orgullosa de mi misma. Me gusto muchísimo mi actitud, pero siento que esto solo está comenzando, que me queda un largo camino por recorrer todavía. Creo que será una nuevo inicio para mí y que de ahora en adelante esta por surgir una nueva Bella Swan remasterizada y mucho más segura de sí misma, pienso que acabo de dar el primer paso para recomenzar mi vida y creo que comencé con el pie correcto esta vez, me siento en plenitud con tantas nuevas expectativas sobre mi futuro y de verdad espero que todo vaya bien y más adelante le daré a James su merecido, luego de tantos años de dolor y autocompasión, pesando sobre mis hombros.

Luego de la escenita me despedí de mis amigas y fui a mi clase favorita del día, qué cosas digo ¿Del día? Del año la verdad, yo amo la literatura clásica inglesa, es lo máximo, es demasiado apasionante, me llena demasiado y me hace sentir en casa, a veces siento que pertenezco a otra época. Entré a mi clase y tomé asiento, mi profesor el señor Thomas es una persona super intelectual, de mucha cultura, de verdad que lo admiro muchísimo y su manera de enseñar es extraordinaria, hablaba sobre los temas, de una manera en que lo hacía ver tan interesante todo. Comenzó a darnos una introducción sobre los más grandes de la literatura inglesa y nos comentó que muy pronto leeríamos algunas obras de Shakespeare, yo estaba muy emocionada, yo era una ferviente fan, la verdad es que pusiera lo que nos pusiera a leer yo lo leería con gusto, soy una come libros grave y que nos haya puesto tan excelentes obras para mí es como la guinda de pastel. El transcurso de mi mañana estuvo normal, después de esa clase vi cálculo e historia junto a mis amigas y pasamos un buen rato de la clase criticando el cabello de algunas de nuestras compañeras, llevaban unos estilos muy raros.

Pasamos el día normal de clase en clase y luego llegó la hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos juntas y Rose nos contó acerca lo que le pasó con Emmet, yo la noté super contrariada a medida que relataba los sucesos, era demasiado raro que mi amiga se pusiera así por un chico, espero que las cosas resulten bien entre ellos más adelante, estoy segurísima de que algo sucederá, Rose nunca se mostraba tan particularmente interesada por nadie esta nueva situación era diferente. Mientras comíamos pude ver a lo lejos que James se sentaba con sus amigos del otro lado de la cafetería y creo que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando porque comenzó a mirar en mi dirección aunque lo hacía en una forma muy extraña, como analizándome y a la vez maquinando algo en su mente que no logro comprender, sentía como si su mirada estuviera llena de convicción acerca de algo que ya tenía planeado en su mente, bueno sea lo que sea que esté planeando no pienso dejar que me afecte en lo más mínimo así que desvié mi mirada y continué almorzando.

Después de ese raro encuentro, un poco más caída la tarde tocaba nuestra actividad extracurricular, en mi caso el baile, la verdad es que me alegraba mucho de que mis amigas hicieran tomar la iniciativa de tomar esta clase, creo que fue una muy buena decisión de su parte, aunque por otro lado tenía temor de tropezarme en medio de toda la clase, pero tengo que dejar de pensar demasiado las cosas y simplemente hacerlo, así que me fui rumbo a mi clase a paso decidido.

Todo saldrá bien, me dije a mí misma, revisé que todo estuviera en orden, iba vestida con un atuendo sencillo (no permití que Alice escogiera algo demasiado exuberante) tenía puesta una camisa de tirantes y unas licras de color negro junto con una pequeña faldita y unos calentadores rosados, patrocinados y prácticamente obligados a usar por Alice y unas zapatillas de jazz, y abrí la puerta de la estancia con mano temblorosa. Me quedé anonada por lo que observé, en mi clase estaban, nada más y nada menos que Edward y James, fue una gran sorpresa para mí nunca los habría imaginado en esta situación precisamente. Luego de unos instantes Edward, mi chico de ensueño dueño de mis pensamientos, reparó en mí y me sonrió y se le marcaron los hoyuelos en su hermoso rostro, sentí que me desmallaría allí mismo. Creo que él se iba a acercar a saludarme pero la profesora dio comienzo a la clase. Me puse en la parte trasera del salón y la maestra comenzó a explicar algunas reglas básicas que debe aplicar cada bailarín, yo estaba haciendo mi máximo esfuerzo por prestar atención de verdad que me interesaba, pero sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mi cuerpo y lo único en que podía reparar era en esa mirada azul profundo que prácticamente me estaba atravesando y diluyendo en ese mismo instante. James me estaba volviendo loca, no sé que pretendía, ni que quería de mí, era demasiado extraño para mi gusto. A pesar de tener esa constante distracción, decidí que lo dejaría de lado de una vez por todas, no podía ser que mi vida dependiera de las decisiones que tomara él.

-¿Se te perdió algo, tengo algo en la cara?- le dije a James con tono molesto y petulante.

-Pues no, tu cara está exactamente igual de tonta, no hace falta agregarle nada.- dijo con autosuficiencia.

-Pues no tanto como la tuya, entonces, ¿Por qué me miras tanto?¿No te ha dicho nunca tu madre que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a las personas?- dije levantando mi ceja.

-Mi madre no es asunto tuyo, además es un país libre, puedo mirar a donde me plazca.- comenzó a elevar su tono de voz y usaba esas expresiones tan chocantes, tan propias de él.

-Hagan silencio o los saco de mi clase inmediatamente.- nos cortó la profesora en un tono severo que hizo que nos calláramos.

Decidí que por mi propio bien sería mejor ignorar a James y seguir con mi clase. Comenzamos con unos movimientos básicos de ballet, ya que de ahí partiríamos para los distintos estilos, porque este era como la base y nos daría mayor flexibilidad para realizar los movimientos, de ahí en adelante la profesora nos asignaría distintas rutinas y para fin de año tendríamos la oportunidad de elegir el estilo que quisiéramos, ella nos daría pasos básicos de cada estilo, para que no perdiéramos la oportunidad de aprender un poco de cada uno de ellos y luego profundizaríamos en uno en específico de preferencia de cada uno. La verdad es que no apestaba tanto, estaba dando mi mejor esfuerzo y no lo hacía tan mal, por lo menos podía seguir los pasos que estaba marcando la profesora, realmente me estaba esforzando y quien les dijera que bailar es fácil pues está muy equivocado, yo estaba sudando como una camionera. Lo que nunca me habría imaginado de esta clase sería encontrarme a estos dos chicos, ellos parecen más del tipo de equipo de football, lo más inesperado es que Edward y James tuvieran tantas habilidades para el baile. Estaba muy impresionada, ambos bailaban de una forma tan grácil y elegante, tensaban cada uno de sus músculos en la posición y tiempos correcto realizando una perfecta rutina. Me sentía deslumbrada por sus habilidades, pero ellos empleaban dos técnicas de baile completamente distintas, James era más duro y de pasos más marcados, mientras que Edward lo hacía con tal delicadeza pero a la vez firme y seguro.

-Bueno chicos, necesito que se reúnan en parejas.- dijo la profesora. Yo me quería morir yo aquí no conozco a nadie, soy demasiado penosa para preguntarle a alguien para que se ponga conmigo, pero no pude seguir con mi línea de pensamiento porque me di cuenta de que Edward se estaba comenzando a acercar a mi.

-Me concedería el honor bella princesa.- dijo extendiendo su mano, invitándome a bailar. Yo no lo pensé dos veces y le respondí que si toda sonrojada y con las emociones a flor de piel. Tomé la mano que me ofrecía y en eso vi que James me observaba con enojo y se dispuso a coquetear con otra chica, muy guapa por cierto, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y esbelta figura, que hacían que me sintiera totalmente fofa y fea, ella es bellísima, luego él la toma entre sus brazos y comienzan a juguetear, ella tenía una sonrisa realmente hermosa, lo que lleva mi autoestima al piso, me estresaba su actitud, no comprendía porque se molestaba y después lanzaba hacia sus brazos a cualquier chica, era total y completamente incongruente su actitud, pero luego caí en cuenta de que eso no era mi problema, así que centre mi atención en Edward, cosa que no era muy difícil de hacer, ya que, él es una persona de conversación fácil y me hacía sentir gran calidez, cuando estaba a su lado.

La profesora nos marcó una coreografía de danza contemporánea y nos dijo que debíamos hacer un paso libre dentro de la misma, yo estaba nerviosa. No quería que Edward se diera cuenta de lo torpe que soy, bueno aunque pensándolo bien el ya lo debía saber después de que lo tropecé en el pasillo. Él notó mi angustia y me susurró al oído –Tranquila preciosa, yo nunca te dejaría caer-a mi me estaba dando un infarto con esas palabras, él es demasiado considerado conmigo. Edward y yo comenzamos a bailar, de verdad que lo estábamos haciendo muy pero muy bien, bueno tomando en cuenta que lo tenía a él como pareja, se nos hizo un poco más fácil, realizábamos los movimientos con mucha exactitud, Edward me ayudaba muchísimo a hacer todo. Cuando llegó la hora del paso libre él y yo bailamos de una manera muy sensual muy pegados el uno del otro, lo más extraño es que me sentía muy cómoda a su lado, hasta que de un momento a otro, sentí un vacío y me sentí apartada por una fuerza y pude ver a James quitando a Edward del medio, con una mirada de furia y se posicionó en frente de mí, como si quisiera robarme para él solo, yo lo miré super contrariada al respecto y pude ver que Edward no estaba muy contento con lo sucedido y me tomo de nuevo pero James se lo impidió y me tomó por el otro brazo, yo me sentía como una muñeca de trapo siendo halada por ambos hombres, parecían unos niños chiquitos, yo de verdad que no entendía la actitud de James, pero ya me estaban doliendo un poco los brazos, hasta que oí un sonido de estruendo, como un crack y luego sentí un gran dolor de un lado, para después no sentir nada y caí al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.


	7. Chapter 7

ALICEPOV

-Bella, Bella despierta- le dije a Bella que susurraba entre sueños.- Vamos dormilona, la vida continua y todavía tienes muchos trastos que tumbar.- dije riendo silenciosamente de mi propio chiste.

- No es gracioso Alice.- dijo Bells susurrando.

Hasta que al fin despertaba, había pasado un buen rato desde que se desmalló en el estudio y le encajaron el brazo. Fue un proceso traerla hasta aquí.

-Flash back-

Yo pasaba por casualidad por el estudio de baile, cuando me encontré con todo el alboroto dentro de él. Todos estaban alrededor de James y Edward que peleaban por quién sabe qué tontería, mientras que Bella yacía a su lado inconsciente, en vez de realmente ayudarla todo el mundo estorbaba así que me pare entre ellos y dije:

-Ustedes dos buenos para nada, quieren dejar de perder el tiempo y ayudarme a levantarla?- dije realmente molesta.

Ambos se miraron entre sí y cayeron en cuenta de la estupidez que estaban cometiendo. Rápidamente los dos avanzaron hacia mí para ayudarme a levantarla, pero ambos iban a comenzar de nuevo otra discusión acerca de quién la llevaba, así que Mike amablemente me hizo el favor de cargarla entre sus brazos como un bebé, dejando a los otros dos inútiles en sus propios asuntos.

-Fin del flash back-

-No puedo creer que Edward haya sido tan estúpido.-dijo Bella realmente molesta, yo entendía su posición, Edward en vez de ayudarla enfocó toda su atención en James y en su escenita machista. Además que ambos habían sido los causantes de su lesión.- Me lo hubiera esperado de James, él bueno... Es particular, ¿Pero Edward, realmente? No lo puedo creer que decepción.- dijo Bella bufando.

- Bueno amiga, a veces las personas nos demuestran con sus acciones cómo realmente son, la gran mayoría de las veces nos hacemos una expectativa acerca de las personas que en realidad está errada.- dije muy decepcionada, en realidad yo creía que Edward sería diferente, yo no creía realmente en la reputaciones que formaba la gente de otras personas, me enteré de que era como una celebridad en esta escuela, desde allí comencé a sospechar, pero en verdad quería creer que sería distinto, además había oído algo sobre la rivalidad entre James y Edward, parece ser que ambos siempre disputaban por el rey del colegio.-Sabes, no te quería comentar esto pero desde hace algunos años desde que llegó Edward, siempre ha sido como un dios en este internado, yo no quería creer lo que dicen los rumores, porque tú sabes que no soy muy partidaria de ellos, pero si fue tan poco caballeroso esta vez, no me extrañaría que se esté acercando a ti por las razones equivocadas amiga-. Bella me miró con un semblante muy triste.

- Bueno amiga, ya no hablemos de esto.- se dio la vuelta y yo me entristecí muchísimo, no quiero ver a Bella en esta posición de nuevo, quiero que se vuelva a enamorar del amor, no romper con sus ilusiones y deseos una vez más.

Luego de haber estado un rato más en la enfermería acompañé a Bella devuelta a su cuarto cuando por fin le dieron de alta, tendría que usar esa cosa en su brazo por dos semanas lo cual era lamentable, por lo torpe que es con dos brazos imagínense con uno solo, serán unas semanas muy interesantes. Después de acompañarla me aproximé a mi propia habitación, mañana será un gran día para mí, así que necesito de todas mis energías para poder afrontarlo.

La mañana siguiente amanecí más que lista para este gran día. Hoy tenía una competencia de equitación que definirá si participaré en las regionales, estoy muy nerviosa, en verdad espero que todo resulte bien para mí, realmente deseo participar en esta competencia.

Cuando ya estuve lista, revisé que mi vestuario estuviera impecable, la moda y estilo nunca están demás, vestía las clásicas botas de montar negras, con un pantalón de equitación beige con medias y camisa blancas y una chaqueta azul marino. Cuando llegué me ocupé de mi pequeño amigo. - Lindura demos lo mejor de nosotros ¿Si?-. Le dije a mi precioso caballo rubio, era como el caballo de la Barbie, me encantaba.-Y ya sabes bebe eres el más hermoso del mundo.- le dije muy entusiasmada.

-Gracias, lo se.-me quede congelada con esa voz tan profunda, que sólo podía pertenecer a una cierta personita. Disimulé lo mejor que pude que no me importaba, era una muy buena actriz, y me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

-Lo siento, pero no era contigo lindurita, ese título sólo le pertenece a esta belleza.- dije con arrogancia y desdén señalando a mi caballo.- No te sientas tan importante.

- Ah si? Quién sabe quizás soy más importante de lo que tú crees, veremos qué tan atractiva te parece mi parte trasera.- que está muy bien dotada por cierto.- porque será lo único que verás allá afuera cariño.- dijo Jasper dando media vuelta y retirándose dejándome con las palabras en la boca y con el doble de ganas de ganarle en la competencia, él no sabe con quién se está metiendo. Ni lo sueñes Jasper Whitlock, no has conocido a la Alice Brandon competitiva.

Por cierto no tenía ni idea de que a Jasper le interesara este deporte, él y yo llevamos algunas semanas escribiéndonos por mensaje de texto, pero nunca lo mencionó. Hemos hablado de cosas sin mucha importancia la verdad, pero debo admitir que me divierto muchísimo conversando con él, es muy cómico y a la vez sus chistes son tan tontos, eso es justamente lo que más me gusta, que son tan simples que hacen que ría con ganas, pero ahora debía olvidarme de esto y patearle el trasero allá afuera.

Ya le habían dado comienzo a la competencia, yo observaba a mis contrincantes, no eran malos, pero nada con lo que yo no pudiera lidiar. Pronto sería mi turno así que me fui a preparar. Ya con mi casco puesto y arriba de mi caballo, salí a dar lo mejor de mí, tenía que realizar un circuito con distintos obstáculos de bastante dificultad y debía hacerlo en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible y tumbar la menor cantidad de varas. La adrenalina que sentía era increíble cuando empezaba a saltar, la sensación de vacío que sentía, en un principio era aterradora pero luego se volvía emocionante. Hasta ahora llevaba las dos primeras rondas con un puntaje perfecto, solo faltaba una fase más y ya habría completado mi objetivo.

Mi bebé y yo corrimos rápidamente hacia la penúltima vara de la tercera estación nos preparamos para saltar y caímos perfectamente, todo iba bien mantuve mi concentración en el siguiente obstáculo, este era el último, así que era todo lo que necesitaba para ganar, pero de repente mi caballo se arrancó, pasé por un momento de pánico horrible casi salgo despedida hacia adelante, pero lo logré controlar al último minuto y me salvé podría haberme lesionado o aun perdido la vida, esto es lo único malo de la equitación las caídas del caballo pueden ser muy riesgosas, pero eso no me dentendría. Cuando bajé de caballo, ya finalizado mi turno, Jasper fue corriendo directamente hacia mí.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó con una gran nota de preocupación en su expresión.

- Si, todo salió perfectamente, lamento decirte que te haré morder el polvo cariño mío.- dije arrogantemente cruzando los brazos con una expresión de astucia en mi rostro.

- Eso esta por verse cariño- dijo Jass dando media vuelta encaminándose hacia su caballo.

Jasper hizo una demostración extraordinaria, nunca me lo habría esperado, hubo tal elegancia en sus movimientos que casi parecía que estuviese flotando, solo espero que mis esfuerzos hayan sido suficientes para vencerlo. Nada más faltaban dos varas más y todo habría acabado cuando el caballo de Jass comenzó a corcovear y él hizo todo su esfuerzo por controlarlo pero desgraciadamente no pudo realizar uno de los saltos, no sé qué tantos puntos le descontarán los jueces y tampoco tengo idea si con eso lograré la victoria.

Estaba nerviosísima junto al podio, mientras esperaba a que anunciaran los puntajes. Enrique Francanni 7,5 Elizabeth Ramsi 6,5... Jasper Whitlock 8,7 y por último Alice Brandon 8,9. No lo podía creer había ganado, subí directamente al podio a recibir mi premio junto a Jasper que quedó en segundo lugar, estaba muy emocionada, me sentía mal por Jassie pooh, pero la victoria y era una gran sensación para experimentar, no me arrepentía de nada le había demostrado quién manda en este juego.

Luego cuando bajamos me acerqué a Jasper.- Así que ¿Qué me merezco como recompensa por mi victoria? Ya que lamentablemente no pude apreciar tu perfecto trasero.- dije sugestivamente. De un momento a otro Jasper se acercó hacia mí, estábamos muy cerca, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban la una con la otra, mi corazón iba a mil por hora, abruptamente mi mirada se dirigió a sus labios, en realidad quería más que nada que me besara en este instante, sería el regalo más grande que me podría dar.

- ¿Qué desea que le conceda mi fiera amazona?.- dijo susurrando en mi oído con una voz más ronca y sexy de lo normal, y pasó deslizando sus labios por mi mejilla lentamente, estábamos más cerca aún si eso era humanamente posible, pero yo deseaba más cercanía, ese contacto tan esperado, mi cuerpo lo pedía, estábamos a un milímetro de distancia para que nuestras bocas se tocaran cuando...

-Jasper, Jasper? En donde te metiste.- de un momento a otro Jasper se separó de mí de forma abrupta y miró hacia a la izquierda de donde provenían las voces, fue directamente a reunirse con las personas que lo llamaban dejándome de lado.- ¿Con quién estabas? Sabes que no puedes ponerte en esa posición y menos como están las cosas en este momento Jasper- dijo en tono molesto y con el ceño fruncido el que parecía ser su padre, logré escuchar su conversación ya que no me encontraba a tanta distancia de donde ellos se encontraban, pero me había quedado pasmada con la situación. Él era un señor alto y rubio cómo su hijo, pero tenía una expresión sombría en sus facciones que no se parecía en lo absoluto al amable rostro que Jasper poseía.

- Además, no puedo creerlo, perdiste la competencia y eso no te lo perdono.- dijo aún más severo ese señor, deseaba con todo mi ser que él se le enfrentase a esa persona tan hostil, pero de repente con voz apagada Japer respondió.-Con nadie padre, no estaba con nadie, lo siento.- dijo indiferentemente, dejándome con un frío vacío en mi interior.


End file.
